Thanks For The Memories
by Driinex Laneir
Summary: Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some little town in Georgia. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it.
1. I May Throw Up On You

**Thanks for the Memories**

_Based on the video by sakuri69_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Star Trek, not the song, not even the video this is based off. I just have the pleasure of writing this for the loverly lady. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some little town in Georgia. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it, much to their shared irritation. Only after Spock almost dies on Vulcan does it occur to McCoy that it might have been more than a one night stand…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I don't need a doctor, damn it, I AM a doctor!"

The little woman continued to try to usher him to one of the seats in the main area of the shuttle craft, but McCoy was having none of it. "You need to get back to your seat." she said in her little stern voice.

McCoy continued to argue with her. "I had one. In the bathroom with no windows." he said, thumbing over his shoulder. "Y'see, I suffer from aviaphobia. That means a fear of dying in something that flies."

The little woman, however, wasn't going to have it. "Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or else I'll make you sit down." Her tone implied violence, and McCoy was suddenly struck with the image of a quick jab to the throat that might cut his windpipe. He nodded and sat down next to a young man who looks like he took a beating not too long ago.

This had not been his week. First, that _bitch _had made sure that he wouldn't see his daughter for the next few years, and then he'd gotten completely hammered and done something he hadn't done since high school. A one night stand, with a man. And now, here he was in Iowa, following the idea that _maybe _risking his life to get to this Academy might be worth it if he could save lives again. His stomach churned as he belted up, and he felt it only fair to warn the kid. He leaned over and made sure he had his attention. "I may throw up on you." he said, turning his attention back to his buckles.

The kid looked around him and tilted his head a little. "I think these things are pretty safe." he said, and his tone was just the tiniest bit patronizing.

McCoy couldn't help the way his lips tightened over his teeth in a grimacing sneer. "Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats. And wait till you're sittin' pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleedin'. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

The kid shook his head incredulously. "Well I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." he said.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce." said McCoy as he pulled a little flask out of one of the many pockets on his jacket. "All I got left is my bones." He raised his flask in a mock toast before taking a pull on it. Scotch. It burned good.

The kid, for all it was worth, chuckled quietly, and McCoy felt the rich tones of his voice tickle down his spine. "The name's Jim Kirk." he said, holding out a hand for McCoy to shake.

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy." McCoy, instead of shaking the offered hand, passed the kid the flask. "Are you really gonna throw up?" Kirk asked as he passed the scotch back.

McCoy chuckled himself, the first time in days. "Maybe."

He did, not even two minutes after take-off.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	2. The Kobayashi Maru

**Thanks for the Memories**

_Based on the video by sakuri69_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Star Trek, not the song, not even the video this is based off. I just have the pleasure of writing this for the loverly lady. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some little town in Georgia. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it, much to their shared irritation. Only after Spock almost dies on Vulcan does it occur to McCoy that it might have been more than a one night stand…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Kobayashi Maru simulation. Nobody had ever beaten it, and Kirk was trying for the third goddamn time. McCoy could feel the irritation prickling at the edges of his usual bad mood as Uhura, the stuck up language snob, read off the standard instructions. More like parroted them off from memory.

"…Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

McCoy could almost hear Kirk's smirk as he quipped back, "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, _Captain_." He turned in his chair just fast enough to catch Uhura whip around in disgust and Kirk wrinkle his nose in amusement. He shook his head and turned back to his console.

"Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone. And they're firing on us." he said in his 'Doctor' voice.

"That's okay."

McCoy turned around to look at Kirk in disbelief. "It's ok?"

Kirk smiled. It was that ruthless smile McCoy had seen before just before a barfight broke out. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

/MxS\

Up in the observation room, a small commotion was taking place several of the test administrators were in a huff over the brash young man's actions. Alone, a tall man with sleek black hair and pointed ears remained calm.

The older man next to him blinked four times in rapid succession. "Did he say '_Don't worry about it_'?"

The stoic man's eyebrows slanted downwards. "…what is he doing?"

/MxS\

McCoy surveyed his console. "Three more Klingon Warbirds decloaking - - and targeting our ship - - I don't suppose this is a problem either." he said sarcastically, turning to look at Kirk with his eyebrows raised in a plea for action. His young boyfriend's only response was to shake his head.

Another student, someone unfamiliar, called out the next alert. "They're firing on us, Captain."

Kirk nodded. "Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship." he said over his shoulder at Uhura, that irritating smile on his face again.

Uhura was getting fed up with this, and didn't even pretend to be his subordinate. "And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons?"

Kirk turned his chair and looked dead at her. "Alert medical." he stage-whispered.

Beeping dragged McCoy away from the altercation. "Our ship is being hit - - shields at sixty percent."

"I understand."

"Shouldn't we at least, oh, I dunno, fire _back_?" asked McCoy in shock and irritation. He was beginning to see why Uhura didn't like him as Kirk _hmmm_'ed and gave him a negative.

"Of course not." sighed McCoy, turning back to his console.

This only lasted for a second. His screen, and all the others, flickered, died, and came back up. It was like the whole system glitched at the same time. He and the other students, with the supreme exception of Jim Kirk, looked around in confusion, trying to figure out if the test was still going on.

/MxS\

"What the hell just happened?"

The observation room was in an even bigger uproar. They were all checking sensors, trying to figure out what had caused the malfunction.

As before, the seeming unflappable man stood in the center of it, watching the goings on in the test room.

/MxS\

Uhura was the first to start calling out the status. "The Kobayashi Maru is still in distress … but the Klingons have stopped firing." She was perplexed, as was McCoy.

Kirk was calm. "Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon Warbirds." he said in his 'Captain' voice, what he should have been using this entire time.

"Jim, their shields are still up." McCoy turned to look at Kirk, his confusion and exasperation clear on his face.

"Are they?" Kirk didn't look at him, instead contemplating the apple he'd been playing with the whole time.

McCoy turned back to his console and inspected the read-out. He was shocked to find that the Warbirds' shields were indeed down. "…no." He could feel the smugness as Kirk ordered fire on all enemy ships. He sat in stunned silence as the order was carried out and the enemy ships were soundly destroyed.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So!" Kirk jumped out of his seat and looked around at his fake crew. "We've eliminated all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is …underway." McCoy watched as Kirk took a huge bite out of his apple and looked smugly up at the testing room windows. "Anything else?" he asked in a loud voice.

McCoy follows his gaze and jumps at the sight. Up in the observation room, standing at the windows and glaring down at the crew, were two men. The older man, he didn't recognize. The sleek younger man brought to memory a night over three year ago. A one night stand.

/MxS\

The older man turned to the younger man in shock. "How the hell did that kid beat your test, Spock?"

With an arch of an eyebrow, a tiny gesture that conveyed paragraphs of irritation and suspicion, Spock spoke for the first time since giving the order to begin the test. "I do not know." He turned to one of the passing underclassmen and asked for the roster for those participating in the mock crew.

It was brought to him just as his searching eyes passed over the front consoles. A face he had never forgotten nearly made his heart jump. _No. It cannot be the same person. The likelihood is less than 9.12% _he thought as the underclassman brought him the roster. He scanned the names quickly, and bit his lip to keep from speaking.

Dr. McCoy, Leonard – First Officer.

Spock looked back down at the test room, simultaneously hoping that he was gone and that he'd stayed. He was staring straight up at the test room, at him. They're eyes met through thick glass, but the jolt that shot down his spine was the same as when they had met.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

[AN: I know it seems like I'm mostly just quoting the movie at this point, but it'll get better. I promise.]


	3. Chocolate and Hobgoblins

**Thanks for the Memories**

_Based on the video by sakuri69_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Star Trek, not the song, not even the video this is based off. I just have the pleasure of writing this for the loverly lady. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some po-dunk town in Iowa. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it, much to their shared irritation. Only after Spock almost dies on Vulcan does it occur to McCoy that it might have been more than a one night stand…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The roadhouse bar, possibly as old as the twenty-first century, was dim and smoky. Old country music came through the speakers throughout the room, and couples danced in the area clear of tables. Nearly twenty red-clad cadets were intermingled with the local Georgians, enjoying their night of freedom from the duties of recruiting cadets. This was this groups' second to last stop before the Academy.

Spock, as he was every year, was a chaperone on 'bar night', and he stood near the door, as he always did, eyes on the cadets. He didn't only watch them, however. The twangy music was stirring in a way that unsettled him. The words told a story about a love gone wrong, about healing that could be found at the bottom of a bottle.

"Hey, buddy."

Spock looked at the man behind the bar, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "You can't just stand around, buddy. You gotta buy something." said the man as he poured another glass of amber liquid and passed it to one of the men sitting at the bar. Spock hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be worth pointing out the fact that, as a Vulcan, he was not susceptible to the effects of alcohol, but decided that it wasn't worth the looks of surprise. With a small nod, the Vulcan made his way to the bar to take a seat next to a man who looked to be having a bad night.

He looked at the little menu for a moment, and decided that he was completely at a loss as to what to ask for. He cast a look to the man beside him, and was surprised to find the man looking back at him. "What would you suggest that is pleasing to the taste, sir? I admit that I do not drink often."

The man shook his head, almost in disbelief, and muttered something that sounded like _hobgoblin_ before calling out to the bartender. "Crickets, Mike. Two of them." he said in a gruff voice.

"Right, Doc." said the bartender, turning to make the drinks.

Spock nodded to the man called Doc. "Thank you, Mr. -"

The man shook his head again. "McCoy. Leonard McCoy." he said, raising his glass in a mock toast before draining it. "And you are?"

"Commander Spock. That is all there is."

The bartender brought by two murky brown drinks and set them down in front of them with an 'enjoy'. Spock handed the man the money to cover both drinks before taking a cautious sip of the drink. Mint and milk and alcohol, but above all chocolate; he could feel the warmth tickle at his extremities and his mind relax, even from that one sip. Then, a thought made him turn back to his 'companion'. "You know Vulcan physiology?" he asked softly.

"I'm a doctor." said Leonard before scoffing quietly. "Or I was at any rate. It's basic stuff in med. school now. One of your ambassadors made sure of that years ago." He sipped on his drink, and though he looked aggravated still, seemed to be calming down.

Spock nodded, dimly remembering his father discussing that with him once. "A smart idea. Though, if people use it to know what makes us inebriated, I am not so sure." he said, his eyebrows raising in the same way a smile would.

Leonard laughed. It was a deep chuckle that shook Spock worse than the music. "A smart-assed Vulcan. Never thought I'd see that." He drained his chocolate drink, and Spock copied him, shuddering visibly when it hit his system. "You want something different?" The Commander nodded, and Leonard set about ordering something called Apocalypse. "I don't usually go for chocolate, but this one's pretty good."

"If you recommend it, Leonard, I shall take your word on it." Spock looked around the room, checking on the cadets, before turning back to Leonard.

"So you're supposed to be keepin' these kids outta trouble?" The sudden question caught Spock off guard.

"I am indeed in charge of their well being. They chose me because I am not susceptible to alcohol." He couldn't stop the little ironic smile that turned up the corners of his lips.

The new drinks came, and Spock raised the glass to his eyes to study it closely. "There are pieces of chocolate floating in this." he said in mild surprise. "Fascinating." He took a sip.

/MxS\

Three Apocalypses later, and Spock was not in his usual logical state of mind. Leonard had convinced him to switch to something called Aqualung. It was coffee, mocha, and chocolate syrup. Everything that got Vulcans, for a lack of a better word, drunk. He was currently staring at his little tumbler and contemplating with his fuzzy mind if it was a good idea to drink it. He and Leonard had talked about many things, including Starfleet and failed marriages. He felt surprisingly close to this man, even after only an hour or so, and he had the strangest urge to please him. So, in one gulp, he downed half the drink.

"Hey, slow down, Commander. You aren't used t' being drunk." said Leonard, putting one hand on Spock's arm. Even through the cloth and liquor haze, the Vulcan could feel the heat of Leonard's skin.

"I apologize, Leonard. I just … find inebriation to be very … comfortable." said Spock quietly. He didn't move to dislodge the man's hand from his arm, instead relishing in its warmth.

With a rough chuckle, Leonard shook his head and leaned close. "Spock, you're blushin'." he said in a drawl. He was smiling, and he had his own blush going, though it was rosy instead of green. Spock even pointed that out, in a less than mature voice that set Leonard to true laughter. "Well, damn, Spock, but I been drinkin' longer than you have. I'd reckon you're getting' there three t' five times drunker than I am with that chocolate."

Spock's eyebrows did the equivalent of a shrug. "This is only the fourth time I've had chocolate, and the first time I've ever had chocolate and alcohol together." He paused, looking at one of the speakers where sweet, soulful country practically oozed sexual tension. "I have never heard such music, either. It is rather … stirring."

"I thought Vulcans didn't feel emotions." said Leonard softly, finishing off the last of his drink. His dark eyes were curious.

"No, quite the opposite." said Spock, taking another sip of his own drink. "We feel emotions, though they are usually pale shadows of emotions when we have a tight grasp on our logic. However, when something alters our brains chemically, we feel terrifyingly strong emotions." His voice was soft, even to himself.

Leonard took his hand, giving him a clumsy Vulcan kiss and startling Spock. _He knows what he did!_ thought the Vulcan, his eyes locked on Leonard's. There was lust in that touch. Hot, thick lust. "Feelings like this?" he murmured, sending a jolt down Spock's spine. He nodded, hesitated, and leaned forward to give Leonard a searing human kiss, melding their lips together with a soft hum.

When Leonard pulled away for a breath, he gave Spock a smirk. "Come with me. Tell one of them kids you're takin' off and come back to my place." he positively growled.

Spock shook his head. "We are leaving in the morning. Come to my hotel room. It is private."

With a nod, Leonard took a few bills out of his wallet and lay them on the table. "Thanks, Mike. Be seein' ya." he said, standing and giving Spock a look that spoke pages before making his way to the door.

The Vulcan pulled out his own wallet – Starfleet issue, of course – and pulled enough money out to buy at least two rounds of shots for the cadets. He gave it to the bartender and requested that all the cadets have tequila. Surprised as he was, the bartender nodded and set about making the shots, wondering at the commanding officer that would buy his wards liquor.

On his way out the door, Spock stopped one of the other Commanders. "I am retiring, Mister Caffrey. If I do not answer the door, please, do not come in, as I will either be meditating or asleep." Caffrey nodded, a grin on his face as he watched one of the female cadets dance. He gave Spock a 'will do, Mister Spock' and went back to ignoring him.

Leonard was waiting by a car that Spock assumed was his. He wore a 'bite me' smirk, and looked completely at ease. He pulled Spock to him by the front of his uniform once he was within arm's length, and kissed him hard. "Been waitin', Spock. C'mon. Take me home."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

[ AN: Ok, so things are deviating! Whoo! Time for a question, and a very important one at that.

Should Spock or McCoy be pitcher? I haven't made up my mind yet. TT^TT I am leaning towards McCoy, though.

So comment, PM me, something! I must know! ]


	4. You Cheated

**Thanks for the Memories**

_Based on the video by sakuri69_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Star Trek, not the song, not even the video this is based off. I just have the pleasure of writing this for the loverly lady. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some po-dunk town in Iowa. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it, much to their shared irritation. Only after Spock almost dies on Vulcan does it occur to McCoy that it might have been more than a one night stand…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The entire class had been summoned to the auditorium, for God knows what reason. So, McCoy had filed in, Kirk at his side, and Spock on his mind. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about him in the few days since the test, and it was starting to bother him. He hadn't been this stuck on someone since he'd been in med school. Sure, it was a little easier back then, seeing as how he wasn't usually dating exclusively, but it was just as irritating.

"James T. Kirk. Step forward."

It felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. McCoy turned to Kirk, a look of surprise on his face. _What the hell is going on? _It was clear in his eyes. He could only watch as Kirk stood and made his way to one of the two podiums on the floor. Once he was in position, he looked up at the Academy president.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?" said the president. His tone showed that he wouldn't take any of Kirk's usual charm lightly. This was serious.

After a second of uncomfortable silence, Kirk nodded. "Yes, sir. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." McCoy was proud. Kirk's voice didn't shake at all.

The president nodded and raised a hand towards the crowd. "Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock, one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programed the Kobayashi Maru test for the last four years." A tall black-clad figure rose, straightened his jacket, and made his way stoically down the steps to the free podium. _Spock._ McCoy shifted in his seat as he watched Spock and Kirk exchange a glare.

"Cadet Kirk, it is obvious that you somehow managed to install and activate a sub-routine into the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." said Spock coolly. Much more poised than the last time McCoy had seen him.

He could tell Kirk wasn't impressed by Spock's seemingly unflappable demeanor. "You're point being?" he quipped easily.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The president was bristling slightly, and McCoy could feel the rest of the room holding their breath. This didn't seem like it would end well.

Over the next few minutes, McCoy watched the two argue back and forth, one with passion, and one with an irritating disinterest. This wasn't the Spock he half-remembered. The only other time he had met the Vulcan, Spock had been awkwardly sociable and polite until McCoy managed to get a few bars worth of chocolate down his neck. Now, it seemed he had changed into a dry, stuffy stickler for the rules.

He tried to be more worried for Kirk, he really did, but all his thoughts were on Spock. _How can he bring up his father? That's a low ass blow. _he thought, his eyebrows knitting in irritation. This couldn't be the same person he'd met three years ago. Then again, three years can really change a person.

And suddenly, everything was brought to a screeching halt by a redshirt with a PADD for the president. Everyone waited with ill-contained nerves as whatever messages was read, and the PADD was given back to the redshirt. The president stood and looked out over the class. "We have received a distress call from Vulcan." McCoy glanced at Spock, who had, if possible, stiffened even more. "Cadets, report to Shuttle Hangar One immediately – this hearing is at recess until further notice – dismissed."

McCoy rose with the other cadets, and watched as Spock all but ran from the room. _He must be more scared than he'd ever let on._ thought the doctor as he made his way to Kirk's side. He put a comforting hand on Kirk's back, rubbing gently before taking it away.

"Who was that pointy eared bastard?" asked Kirk in a shaken and hoarse voice. McCoy watched the Vulcan's exiting form and shrugged easily.

"I dunno." he lied. He cast a raised eyebrow at Kirk and gave him a little smile. "But I like him."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

[AN: Alrighty, folks, things are about to get kinda hairy. This is the point when I take liberty with the script and timeline in the story, and basically screw around with applied phlebotonium to make everything believable. Still can't make up my mind who should top, so comments and ideas are still greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who have read this and commented so far.

To the anon commenters: Thanks so much for taking the time to read and comment, but I can't thank you personally for you're ideas if you don't sign in. And to RyterHarpie - I'm liking you're idea a lot!]


	5. A Vaccine

**Thanks for the Memories**

_Based on the video by sakuri69_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Star Trek, not the song, not even the video this is based off. I just have the pleasure of writing this for the loverly lady. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some po-dunk town in Iowa. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it, much to their shared irritation. Only after Spock almost dies on Vulcan does it occur to McCoy that it might have been more than a one night stand…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Assigned to the Enterprise for an easy mission like this had to be one of the best things that had happened to him since joining Starfleet. Well, that and that thing Kirk could do with his tongue. McCoy shivered a little as the barracks leader rattled off the last few names on the list of cadets and dismissed them to their shuttles. He and Kirk stood motionless for a moment. "He didn't call my name." Kirk sounded in awe.

Like a shot, Kirk was off after the barracks leader, trying to get his attention. McCoy followed him, his attention only half on Kirk. The rest of his mind was still stuck on the instant that they had gotten the news about Vulcan – the instant that Spock had shown just the barest hint of fear. He wanted to find Spock, mostly to comfort him and partially to chew him out for bringing up George Kirk. He barely caught up with Kirk in time to hear that, because of his academic suspension, he was grounded until the school board ruled. _Oh, Lord, that just killed him._ he thought as the Commander walked away, leaving a thunderstruck Kirk standing there with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

With the kind of tenderness he only showed traumatized patients, McCoy moved a little closer than was purely friendly and put a tender hand on Kirk's neck. His Jim needed him, for the few seconds that he could have him before he had to leave. "Jim, the board will rule in your favor. Most likely." His voice was low, but rushed. Kirk didn't react more than a little nod of the head. Somewhere in the background, a whistle sounded above the noise of everything going on. "Look, Jim, I gotta go."

That seemed to shake Kirk out of his shock. He pulled away, gave McCoy a half-hearted smile, and shook his hand just a little longer than necessary. "Y-yeah. Yeah, you go. Be safe, Bones." he said in a shaken voice. McCoy, knowing he couldn't hug Kirk in front of the Commanders, rubbed the back of Kirk's hand with his thumb gently before pulling away.

He began the slow trek towards the shuttle, moving with the ebb and flow of the other cadets, barely looking at the crowd. Hell, he was just as shaken as Kirk was. He had always imagined them going on their first mission together. The Wonder Duo, unstoppable. And now, thanks to that damn Vulcan –

"Doctor."

The voice was faint, but clear enough in his mind that McCoy's head whipped around in its direction. Beside one of the shuttles, clad in Commander black from head to toe, standing stiffly, just as he had remembered him, was Spock. McCoy's heart lurched painfully in his chest, and he glanced over his shoulder at Kirk's back. Another lurch. He looked back at Spock to see that the Vulcan had raised a hand in greeting. "I believe this is your shuttle, Doctor."

Now, he had a choice here. He could go with Spock now, board the shuttle with him and sit by him, and get some of the answers he wanted, and probably deserved. On the other hand, he could turn back now and go help Kirk – the man he cared a good deal about – sneak onboard the ship somehow. Both options had pros and cons, some bigger than others, but McCoy knew his duty. But damn it all if it wasn't a hard decision after all.

Casting one final glance at Spock, he turned, rolling his eyes as he did, and headed back towards Kirk. He latched onto the man's arm as soon as he'd reached him, giving him a hoarse command to go with him before dragging him away towards the medical shuttle.

/MxS\

He felt like a fool, and it wasn't anything he had ever felt before. Slowly, as he watched McCoy rush away with that Kirk, he lowered his hand. _That would have been too easy, of course. You should not have desired a second encounter._ Spock told himself as he physically shook his head and picked up a PADD and made his way to one of the conduits to begin feeding information between the two systems. He was _not_ avoiding the situation. He was merely doing something he had overlooked.

"Commander, a word?"

Nyota. Spock met her eyes for a second, sensing her displeasure, before moving away from the shuttle, and the other officers easily. At least her displeasure was more desirable than the cold refusal he had gotten from McCoy. "Yes, Lieutenant?" he said in a cool and calm voice.

"Was I not one of your top students?" she asked in a rush.

"Indeed you were, Lieutenant." he answered, returning his attention to his PADD.

"And did I not, on multiple occasions, demonstrate exceptional aural sensitivity, and I quote, 'an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies' in subspace transmission tests?" Her tone was heated, and her volume was dropping. Never a good sign with her, actually.

With a tiny glance at her, Spock nodded. "Consistantly, yes-"

She interrupted anything he might have added further. "And while you are well aware of my unqualified desire to serve on the USS Enterprise, I am assigned to the Farragut?" Her eyes narrowed at him, and he felt the strangest desire to shrink away from her sight, or even shrink size all together to avoid her completely.

"It was an attempt to -" He dropped his tone as another Commander passed them. "- to avoid the appearance of favoritism." he finished, giving her an imploring look.

And, of course, she wasn't going to have it. "NO. I am assigned to the Enterprise."

She held his gaze easily, and Spock remembered what had attracted him to her in the first place. She was so dominant. With a hasty gesture, he had the personal files of the Farragut and Enterprise pulled up on his PADD. He entered his authorization code and quickly put her name on the Enterprise list. "Yes, I believe you are." he said, leaning down and showing her the screen.

She beamed at him, and he felt a warm little flicker in his chest. "Thank you, Commander." she said brightly before leaving him to his own devices again.

_I have the irrational feeling that that woman will cause me great pain in the future._ thought the Vulcan. He then scolded himself mentally for thinking such an irrational thought.

/MxS\

McCoy supported Kirk through the belly of the Enterprise, all the while worrying about the sudden extreme temperature spike he could feel through the clothes of his friend. He shouldn't have been reacting so quickly, but it wasn't dangerous yet, if his best good old fashioned guess was worth anything.

"Bones, I don't feel right." Kirk's voice seemed a little louder than usual. He might have been trying to unconsciously compensate for all the noise going on around them. "I feel like I'm leaking." As Kirk chattered on in a pained sort of voice, McCoy focused on steering them towards a turbolift that would take them to Sickbay.

And then, just when he'd finally had a chance to get him out of his head, Spock entered the sea of people ahead of them, a spot of blue in a sea of red. "Aw, hell, it's that pointy eared bastard." he muttered, half to himself and half to Kirk. He pushed Kirk out of the way, and sighed quietly as Spock passed them by, seemingly without noticing them at all.

/MxS\

Spock made his way swiftly through the crowd, trying his best to avoid touching anyone. Not exactly difficult to do when you were at least a head taller than most of them, but still, it was always good to be cautious. He finally reached the turbolift he knew for a fact lead to the bridge, and mentally sighed a little as the doors _swoosh_ed shut behind him. Finally alone for the first time since the trial, he leaned against the wall and let his mind delve deeper into the memories of McCoy. Memories that were becoming more and more difficult to control.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

[AN: Good news, everyone! I finally made up my mind! Whoohoo!

Anyway, yeah, thanks for all the comments, everyone. I really appreciate them.

Sorry if this chapter seems kind of crap. My munchkin has a tummy-bug, and my writing hasn't been

quite up to scratch lately. Hope the next chapter is a good consolation prize. ^_^ I hope y'all enjoy it when I finally post it.]


	6. Pepper and Feathers

**Thanks for the Memories**

_Based on the video by sakuri69_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Star Trek, not the song, not even the video this is based off. I just have the pleasure of writing this for the loverly lady. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summary: A few days before McCoy joined Starfleet, he and Spock hooked up in some po-dunk town in Iowa. They aren't pleased to meet up again – especially since they're supposed to be dating other people. Trouble is, neither can stop thinking about it, much to their shared irritation. Only after Spock almost dies on Vulcan does it occur to McCoy that it might have been more than a one night stand…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

There were so many sensations running through Spock's body as he tried to fumble his key card through the scanner, his knees were weak. Leonard had one hand around his throat, stroking his jaw and subtly brushing against two meld points as he kissed and bit the nape of Spock's neck. He was practically plastered to the Vulcan's broad back.

"Leonard, you are making it very difficult to concentrate," he managed to say as he failed again to insert the card into its slot. This new-found lack of dexterity was becoming a bit more than a small irritation.

The man chuckled against Spock's neck. "Then lemme help y'out," he murmured, running his free hand down Spock's arm to stead his hand enough to let the thin card slide into place.

A soft beep and a click was their only warning before the door popped open and the pair tumbled in and to the floor. Most of the air in Spock's lungs went out in a rush when Leonard landed on top of him, laughing great belly laughs as if it were the funniest thing in the world. He was still laughing as he made their way to their feet.

"I fail to see how our drunken clumsiness is amusing," said the Vulcan, almost peevishly. He started to brush the wrinkles from his pants with shaking hands, but Leonard apparently had gotten over his amusement. He grabbed Spock by the wrists, surprising him enough that he could shove him bodily into the wall, pinning him. Only his hands touched the Vulcan, and he wore a predatory smirk.

Spock could have broken away easily, doubly so after Leonard took both of his wrists into one hand. He was, however, captivated by Leonard's warm hazel eyes and the way smooth soft fingers slipped under his shirt and trailed cool tingles over his hips. Leonard look reverent, and that, above all else, made Spock's breath catch. "Leonard." He didn't pretend to know how to ask for what he wasn't sure he wanted. As Leonard's hand that didn't have a firm grip on Spock's wrists slid between the Vulcan's shirt and pants to the small of his back, though, he arched into the touch. Pricks of pleasure burned at the base of his spine. "Leonard, please. I .. I don't know what to do," said Spock softly, shutting his eyes and flexing his fingers weakly.

A warm chuckle by his ear, and the release of his hands, was Spock's warning before his chin was tilted down and his lips were caught in a bruising kiss. The hand on the small of his back pushed his hips forward to meet Leonard's their still clothed but already hard cocks meeting in the middle. Spock couldn't help how easily his mouth opened for this near-stranger's prompting, nor the way he let himself melt into his touch, contouring to fit the folds of the slightly shorter man.

When Leonard pulled out of the kiss and leaned up to ghost his lips across Spock's ear to whisper 'C'mere, darlin'. I'll take care of you.' Spock let him lead him to the bed, tugging at the black Commander's uniform shirt until he had it unfastened and on the floor. Spock let Leonard push him down on the bed and yank his black undershirt off as well. "Oh, lord, but you are gorgeous." There was that reverence again, and the Vulcan flushed a soft green. Leonard chuckled softly as he helped Spock out of his pants. "So you're a full body blusher. That's cute."

"It is not meant to be," croaked Spock, watching intensely as Leonard easily shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned his own shirt. It joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, and was quickly followed by his pants. Spock's blush darkened as he studied the tan, muscular, so very human body.

"You don't have t'look so hard. I ain't goin' nowhere," murmured Leonard, stepping forward to be within reach of Spock. It sounded nearly tender.

The Commander lifted his hands to press them to Leonard's skin, cool to his own inhumanly warm skin, and so soft. He leaned forward and, after a glance up at Leonard's eyes again, pressed a soft and nearly chaste kiss just below his navel. The soft 'hmm' from deep in Leonard's chest drove him on to pepper Leonard's hips and lower chest with kisses, carefully avoiding the evidence of Leonard's arousal.

It came as a shock when the hands that had been almost lovingly caressing Spock's shoulders and back suddenly shoved him down flat on the bedspread. Leonard was very good at catching him by surprise, it seemed. "You are a tease, Spock." The sharp bite on his neck made him arch sharply against the man above him, and the firm grip around the base of his shaft made him cry out.

"Let's see what we can do about that."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

[AN: Okay, so it's been a very long time since I've updated. I apologize and have no excuse. Thank you to everyone who sent me messages and followed this story, even though it didn't look like it was going to update. I know this is a super short chapter, but I'm just now getting back into the swing of things. Or ... the swing of this story, at least.

Here's hoping I can actually keep it going through the finish this time.

Also, no sex this time. . I'm being careful until I have the bulk of the story uploaded, just in case ff goes crazy again.

Toodles!]


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

I am sorry to say that this story is being dropped. I'm so sorry to string  
>y'all along like this, but my external hard drive crashed completely and I<br>lost all of my notes on the story. And thanks to work, I literally have no  
>time or energy to rewrite them all. To make up for it, I can make a oneshot<br>McCoyxSpock fic based on my idea of what happened during the flashbacks  
>in the original videofic. I also intend to get into some SuluxChekov and  
>KirkxRandom People, so if y'all are interested in those particular ideas, check<br>back some time. Sorry I couldn't keep up with this fic, though.

Jeannie.


End file.
